Erdamon The Owl Sniper
Erdamon The Owl Sniper (commonly referred to as "Erdamon") is a GMod/SFM animator that primarily uses TF2 characters, with a slight mix of characters from other media such as Mass Effect and Sonic the Hedgehog. Channel Summary Before Erdamon's first GMod video he made exclusively SFM content, most notable being his "Through the Night" ''series or various collab entries. So far, Erdamon's style slightly resembles that of various cartoons/animated shows/animes, combined with his focus on storytelling in his videos gives the viewer a nice mix of expressive characters bursting with personality (even if cliche at times) partaking in events that the audience can follow and relate to in one way or another. Despite the structure of Erdamon's videos being split into several series/one-off videos, they are all connected either through a continuous storyline, references, or Easter eggs. Each character introduced has its unique place in Erdamon's universe and goes through internal progression as time progresses. Timeline * '''2006-2009 -' Erdamon first delves into the world of YouTube animation videos, mostly with LEGO stopmotion and Garry's Mod. * '2011 -' After a failed attempt at running a LEGO stop motion animation channel, Erdamon decides to give YouTube a go once again, and sets up his new channel. * '2012 -' Erdamon posts his first SFM animation onto YouTube. * '2013 -' Erdamon makes his first attempt at a continous video series featuring BLU Mecha Engineer, who has become a recurring character in Erdamon's lore. * 'May 2014 -' Erdamon gains his first few bits of exposure in GMod/SFM community thanks to his Shpee's Dumb Adventure for Coffee Collab entry. * 'December 2014 -' After gaining further exposure and following, Erdamon announces that he will host his first GMod/SFM collaboration called The Television Collab. * 'February 2015 -' The Television Collab is released on Erdamon's channel. * 'August 2015 -' Erdamon posts the first official trailer of his Through the Night series, followed by a few teasers later in October 2015. This is also the first video in which Erdamon uses his own voice for his character, which continues into his future videos. * '2016 -' Through the Night officially launches with its first episode. * '2017 -' Erdamon makes his first serious attempt at a GMod video, while at the same time, retcons Mecha Engineer's character after over 4 years of absence (excluding Easter egg appearances). Thanks to this video, Erdamon makes a special appearance on 7th installment of The G-Pod Cast. * 'Early 2018 - '''After a moderate hiatus, Erdamon starts uploading videos more frequently with his GMod shorts, getting his channel back into shape. He has also hosts the 9th installment of The G-Pod Cast. Collabs Hosted *The Television Collab'' *''Television Collab 2: The Resurrection'' Collabs Joined * Shpee's Dumb Adventure for Coffee by Uncle Crusty * The Fishing Collab by Saow * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Ojt0vwWq0 The VideoGame Mashup Collab] by Saow * Talent Show Collab by DamashiDX * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab by ARMaster * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Ironically, Erdamon is at best a mediocre Sniper player in any given First Person Shooter. He does, however, enjoy the gameplay and design of such classes, hence his sona is a Sniper. * Erdamon has been progressively changing in how he's delivered his sona's voice lines. He started out as a completely mute character, later on used base TF2 Sniper's voice lines, until Erdamon finally settled on using his own voice. * Additionally, Erdamon's sona's appearance also went through several changes over the course of the year. At first, it was just a hatless RED Sniper with the Sir Shootsalot and Merc's Muffler cosmetics. Later on, Erdamon experimented with his looks by adding Sniper's stock hat and Chronomancer. At one point Erdamon can be seen with stock Sniper sunglasses as well, but that idea was scrapped. * Despite not providing any serious GMod content until late 2017, Erdamon has been heavily engaged in GMod community by communicating with other members and collaborating with them. * As mentioned earlier, Erdamon made a few attempts of making a YouTube channel before his current SFM/GMod career. This included LEGO stop motion animation, reviews, and a gaming channel, all of which were fully in his native language, Polish. * Erdamon's old YouTube profile picture was a request from a webartist known by the nickname of "Adammatic," unfortunately, his Deviantart account was deleted, and currently he's nowhere to be found on the web. His current picture was made by Viggar. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT